Christmas with my friends
by Luna Eclipse422
Summary: Kid invites his friends to his Christmas party.


_One-Shot_

**I do not own Soul Eater :'(**

**Rebecca - ****BluePatronusRedMuse  
><strong>**Lily - BlackRoseAki22  
>Sarah - FlowerandShadow<br>Lucy - Blackwingcrow  
>Summer - Who does not have an account<br>Shannon - Who does not have an account  
>Kotone - Luna Eclipse 422<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Kid tapped the table.<br>"What are you doing, Kid?" Liz asked.  
>"Planning the Christmas party." Kid answered.<p>

"Ooh! Christmas party!" Patty appeared. "So, who are you inviting?"

"I'm thinking…" He started to tap the table again.  
>"How many have you invited so far?" Liz asked.<p>

"Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Professor Stein, Sid-sensei." Kid counted.

"What about your dad?" Liz suggested.

Kid thought for a moment.

"I don't know. He might be busy."

"I want _them_ to come!" Patty cheered.  
>"You're right. If<em> they<em> come, the party will be more entertaining."

"Hmm..." Kid started to tap the table.

"Well, you can decide later." Liz said.  
>"No," Kid said. "I must finish this now and get ready for it!"<br>"But the party is ages away!" Liz sighed.

"It is my Christmas party and it must go perfect! Therefore, I need to plan it perfectly and get ready for it right now!"

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"You want me to go to your party?" Kid's dad asked.  
>"Yes." Kid answered.<p>

"..."

"..."

"Of course, of course!" Shinigami cheered.  
>"Father...?" Kid asked. "Are you sure?"<p>

"I have to go to my own son's Christmas party, right?"  
>"I guess..."<p>

"Well then, later!" Shinigami smiled (?).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere else...<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Lucy muttered.<br>"Me too." Kotone agreed.

"What do you wanna do?" Rebecca asked.  
>"... Nothing." Kotone and Lucy answered in unison.<p>

"Let's play basketball!" Summer suggested in excitement.  
>"Nah," Kotone shook her head. "It's too cold."<p>

"It's not cold!" Lucy Shouted.

"I'm hungry."

"What?" Lily asked. "I'll order a pizza." Lucy smiled. "Pepperoni and cheese..." She mumbled.  
>"Hey, you're drooling." Rebecca sighed.<br>Lucy wiped around her mouth with tissue. "Oops."

"We have a mail." Sarah shouted.  
>"From who?" Lily asked. "Kid." Sarah answered.<p>

"What does it say?" Summer asked.

"It says..."

_I am holding a Christmas party at my house._  
><em>I would really appreciate if you guys can come.<em>

_Date: 24th December 2011_  
><em>Time: 6:00pm ~ 11:00pm<em>  
><em>Place: At my house<em>

_From Death the Kid_

"I wanna go!" Kotone shouted.  
>"Me too!" Lily agreed.<br>"I think I can." Summer said checking her diary.  
>"I'm definitely going." Rebecca nodded.<br>"This will be interesting." Sarah smiled.

"Is there gonna be any pizza?" Lucy asked.  
>Everyone sighed.<br>"Lucy..." Rebecca face palmed.

"What?" Lucy said. "I was just asking."

"Kid sure likes symmetry." Lily chuckled looking at his handmade Christmas card.  
>"You know," Sarah said. "He could've done it on a computer."<br>"Yeah." Kotone giggled.  
>"It's beautiful..." Lucy sniffed.<p>

"Basketball?" Summer asked.  
>"No." Kotone rejected.<br>"We should go shopping!" Sarah suggested.  
>"No." Lucy said. "I hate shopping."<br>"Come on, it'll be fun." Lily said.

"No." Lucy shook her head.  
>"You can have pizza." Kotone said.<br>"No, I won't be fooled." Lucy said.  
>"Strawberry sundae." Rebecca mumbled.<p>

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Can I have both?" She asked.  
>"If you come with us." Lily smiled.<br>"Fine."

"Where is Shannon?" Sarah looked around.  
>"Oh yeah..." Summer looked around.<br>"Let's go!" Lily whined.  
>"No. I'm not going till we find her!" Lucy shouted.<p>

"Not this again..." Rebecca face palmed.

"I bet Lucy would be perfect for Kid's friend." Sarah chuckled.  
>"Or a girlfriend." Lily said.<p>

"Imagine their kids." Kotone giggled.  
>"I'd feel sorry for them..." Rebecca sighed.<br>"I agree." Lily shook her head.

"SHANNON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Lucy screamed.

"..."

"What's up?" Shannonsmiled.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Lucy asked.<br>"Over here, sitting down." She said still smiling.

"Well, guess what?" Summer said in excitement.  
>"We are invited to Kid's Christmas party!" Lily cheered.<br>"Kid? Who's Kid?" Shannon asked.  
>"Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's son?" Sarah said giving her a 'Duh' look.<br>"Cool beans." Shannon nodded.  
>"You always say that." Rebecca face palmed.<p>

"It's okay now. We can go shopping." Lucy said.  
>"Finally." Lily sighed.<br>"Let's go!" Summer cheered.

"But it's cold." Kotone murmured.  
>"IT'S NOT COLD!" Lucy yelled.<br>"It's freezing." Rebecca complained.  
>"IT'S NOT FREEZING!" Lucy repeated.<p>

"Can we just go?" Lily whined.  
>"Okay, I'm ready." Kotone appeared wearing 3 layers of coat.<br>"Kotone..." Rebecca face palmed... Again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere else...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Maka, you got a mail, nya." Blair appeared.<br>"Really? From who?"

"From... Kid." She answered.  
>"What does it say?" Soul asked.<p>

"It says that he want us to come to his Christmas party on 24th December at 6:00pm" Maka read out the letter.

"Okay, cool." Soul shrugged.  
>"So, are you going?" Blair asked.<br>"Well yeah." He shrugged again.

* * *

><p>"Black*Star, it's a letter from Kid." Tsubaki smiled.<p>

"A Christmas party?" Black*Star looked up.  
>"I think it'll be interesting." Tsubaki said.<br>"I'm not going." Black*Star said.  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm the man who will surpass God. I don't have a time for this kind of thing." He said.

"There will be lots of food." Tsubaki said.  
>"... Food?" Black*Star fell in silence.<p>

"Well, I guess I need to have little fun." Black*Star stood up.  
>"Black*Star..." Tsubaki chuckled nervously.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Crona!" Ragnarok spoke.<br>"What?" Crona asked.  
>"Make some food! I'm hungry!" He said.<br>"B-But, I don't like fire... It scares me... I don't know how to deal with it." Crona complained.  
>"Shut up and make something!"<p>

"... A letter from Kid...?" Crona read the card.  
>"That Shinigami's son?" Ragnarok asked. "What does he want?"<br>"It says something about Christmas party." Crona answered.  
>"I wanna go." Ragnarok said.<br>"Eh... But I don't know how to deal with it..." Crona complained again.

"Shut up! If you say that one more time, I won't let you have any food for a month!" Ragnarok yelled pinching Crona's cheek.  
>"If I get skinnier than this, I don't know how to deal with myself... Ah..." Crona covered her mouth.<br>"What?" Ragnarok asked.  
>"N-Nothing." Crona smiled nervously.<p>

_'That was close...'_

* * *

><p>"Stein, Kid-kun sends you a letter for you." Mary said handing him a letter.<p>

"Huh... Christmas party..." He mumbled.  
>"Wow, you're lucky, Stein." She said. "I wonder why Kid-kun didn't give me one..."<br>"..." Stein stayed silent.  
>"Ah... I really wanna go..." Mary glanced at Stein.<p>

"You can come with me if you want." He said.  
>"What? Really?" Mary asked in surprise.<br>"Yeah, I don't think Kid will mind." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Christmas Party At Kid's House: 6:15pm-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kid!" Lucy waved her hand.<br>"Hello Lucy, hello you guys." Kid smiled.  
>"Hi Kid!" Lily smiled.<p>

"You guys are here too?" Soul and Maka appeared as Soul looked at six girls dressed up.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.  
>"..." Soul shrugged.<br>"Hey guys, long time no see." Maka smiled. "You guys are dressed up..."

Maka looked at six girls smiling at her.

First, Maka looked at Summer, who was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and wore a white furry waist jumper with black high heeled shoes.  
>Second, she looked at Sarah, who was wearing a black jacket, black skinny jeans and high heeled shoes.<p>

Then, she looked at Lily, who was a wearing pink striped hoodie with bunny ears, ripped skinny jeans and pink jimmy choo shoes.  
>Next, she looked at Kotone, who was wearing 5 layers of coats; white layered skirt with black knee high boots.<p>

Lastly, she looked at Rebecca and Lucy, who were wearing - well, this is the best way to describe it - casual clothes.  
>Lucy was wearing a sailor uniform that was almost symmetrical. Rebecca was wearing a hoodie and headphones on top listening to her favorite band, skinny jeans and converse shoes.<p>

"... Nice." Maka smiled nervously.  
>"We know." Rebecca smiled.<br>"You're the most casual one, you know." Sarah said.  
>"I know." She nodded.<p>

"You look nice too, Maka." Summer smiled.  
>"Oh, thanks." Maka blushed.<br>She was wearing a simple black dress and high heels with ribbons that reached up to her knees.

"I'm ready to eat!" Black*Star appeared with Tsubaki who was trying to put his jacket on.  
>"Black*Star..." Lily signed shaking her head.<br>"Oh dear..." Summer and Kotone sighed.

"B-Black*Star, you're... kinda sloppy..." Kid said.  
>"What?" Black*Star asked.<br>"And drooling." Soul added.

"Well, I guess everyone's here except Crona..." Kid mumbled.  
>"Hey, where is Sha-" "Sshhh!" Lily covered Kotone's mouth.<br>"Lucy doesn't know!" Lily whispered.  
>"What?"<br>"If she knows, then she'll say 'I'm not going in till we find her!'"  
>Lily mimicked Lucy under her breath.<br>"You're right." Kotone gasped. "We cannot tell her."

"Hey, where is Shannon?" Summer looked around.  
>Lily and Kotone gasped.<br>"She's not here?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhhh..." Everyone looked at each other.  
>"She is not here?" Kid asked.<br>"Uhhhh..." Everyone looked at each other.

"We are not going in till we find her!" Lucy yelled.  
>"The party will not start till we find her!" Kid yelled.<p>

"Oh dear..." Liz gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- 1 hour later... -<em>**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down in exhaustion.<br>"I... can't run anymore." Kotone said out of breath.

"We have to find her..." Lucy said.  
>"I see something..." Lily pointed. "Over there!"<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shannonappeared.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Lucy shook Shannon.<br>"I got lost..."Shannon explained.

"Shannon, what are you wearing?" Lucy asked staring at Shannon.  
>"What? This is what I wear to a party."Shannon smiled. "This is my favourite clothes."<p>

Everyone looked at Shannon who was wearing...

"Anyway, we found her, now let's party!" Liz cheered.

"You know," Summer pointed at Kid and Lucy.  
>"You two are totally symmetrical," Kid and Lucy smiled with proud.<br>"Except your hair." Summer said. "Kid's hair has white stripes on the left, and Lucy too."

Everyone gasped.

"SUMMER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Everyone screamed under their breath.  
>"Why?" Summer asked.<br>"You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked.  
>Summer mumbled to herself, quickly remembered. "Oops." Summer stuck her tongue out.<br>"'Oops'! What do you mean 'Oops'!" Kotone screamed.  
>"Calm down." Summer tapped Kotone's back. "Shut up." Kotone snapped.<p>

"I don't have a energy for this." Liz sighed.  
>"I don't think anybody does." Tsubaki chuckled nervously.<p>

...

"I'm such a pig! I'm disgusting! I should die!" Kid and Lucy both started to cry.

"I'll never get used to this..."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, its warm in here." Kotone sighed in relief.<br>"Too hot, I guess." Rebecca said taking her hoodie off.  
>"Rebecca, why are you so..." Lily looked at Rebecca. "Casual...?"<p>

Rebecca was wearing a black T-shirt that had her favourite band's name.  
>"I love this T-shirt." Rebecca shrugged.<p>

"Er... guys, can you help me get this thing off?" Kotone asked pointing at her coat.  
>Everyone looked at each other.<br>"Ooh! Food!" Lucy walked off as she shouted.  
>"Hey Maka, I want to ask you something." Lily walked away with Maka, who was getting confused.<br>"Oh my, I don't feel well..." Sarah said as she walked off.

Kotone looked at Rebecca who was standing there.  
>"Rebecca?" Kotone whined.<br>"Er..." Rebecca looked around. "S-Sarah! Are you okay? I'll get you a water." Rebecca ran away.

"Summer...?" Kotone sniffed. Summer sighed. "That's why I said not to wear 5 layers of coats."  
>"But it was cold..." She sniffed.<p>

"Thank you! I feel much more lighter now!" Kotone cheered.  
>"Well, obviously." Summer sighed. "But at least wear a cuter necklace. And that outfit is..."<br>"What? I like this necklace and I didn't chose this! You did!" Kotone blushed poiting at her dress. "It doesn't suit me."

Summer looked at Kotone who was wearing simple black and white top.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Yo! Wassup?" Shinigami laughed.<br>"Well, there are food and music, everyone have fun!" Shinigami ended his speech.

"Father..." Kid face palmed.

Kid cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming to my Christmas party. I, Death the Kid, Shinigami's son-"

"YO! LISTEN EVERYONE! I'M THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star shouted.  
>"Oh god..." Liz sighed.<br>"Tsubaki, is it only me that the curtain that Black*Star is holding is getting down?" Rebecca asked pointing at him.  
>"No, it's not only you..." Tsubaki answered.<br>"Then, isn't that bad?" Sarah asked.

"I AM BLACK*STAR AND I -"

Black*Star fell off from the curtain and landed on top of Kid who was giving a speech and cutted off by certain someone,  
>and was quite pissed off...<p>

"Black*Star! How dare you distruct my speech!" Kid yelled. "I wanted it to go all perfect!"

"Not again..." Liz shoock her head.  
>"Ooh, he fell, he fell!" Patty laughed.<br>"This is pretty interesting watching them argue." Lucy said.  
>"Let's film it!" Summer suggested.<br>"Put it on youtube!" Lily chuckled.

"When I was alive, I never messed someone's speech like that. I was that kind of man." A man with blue skin told himself.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Black*Star yelled. "Who's stage do you think this is?"<p>

"Clearly not yours..." Soul sighed.

"Guys, stop this already!" Maka tried to stop them. But she was pulled back by six girls.  
>"Maka, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.<br>"I'm going to stop them." Maka said.  
>"You can't do that." Kotone said.<br>"... Why?" Maka asked.  
>"Because it's entertaining and we're filming it." Lucy pointed at Summer who was still filming.<p>

"This is so fun!" Summer chuckled.

"What is so fun?" A male asked.  
>"Well, insn't it obvious? Kid and Black*Star fighting- Proffesor Stein!" Lily shouted in surprise and hid behind Lucy.<p>

*CRASH!"

"What was that?" Everyone asked.  
>"It was them." Professor Stein pointed at Kid and Black*Star.<br>They were under the Christmas tree

"Hi guys." Crona appeared.  
>"Crona!" Six girls hugged her. "Wait... I... can't breath..."<p>

"Oops. Sorry." Kotone apologized.  
>"What did we miss?" Crona asked.<br>"We? Who's we?" Sarah asked.  
>"How dare you forget about me!" Ragnarok screamed.<br>"Oh my god!" Summer grined. "He is so small and cute!" Summer patted Ragnarok's head.  
>"Hey! What are you doing!" Ragnarok hissed at Summer, who was still smiling.<p>

"Whaa! I don't know how to deal with a person that has a screw sticking out of his head!" Crona whined pointing at Professor Stein.

"Hello Crona. You came to the party?" Sid appeared.  
>"Whaa! I don't know how to deal with a blue man!" Crona whined again.<br>"Hey Crona! I told you if you say that one more time, no food for a month!" Ragnarok said pinching her cheek.

"Speaking of food," Kotone looked at her stomach. "I'm hungry." Kotone said.  
>"Get some food then." Lily said.<br>"It is very delicious." Lucy smiled.

"Makaaaaa!" A man shouted.  
>"Ugh, it's my dad." Maka hid behind Crona. "Tell him I'm not here."<br>"Have you guys seen Maka?" Spirit asked. Six girls shook their head.  
>"Crona?" Spirit looked at Crona.<br>"Eh! I... I haven't seen her..." Crona stammered.

"I remember!" Summer smiled. "She went to toilet."  
>"Thank you. Makaaaaaa!" Spirit walked towards the toilet as he shouted.<br>"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Kotone snapped. Pulling back Spirit and hit his head.  
>"Ouch." Lily said.<br>"At least hit him symmetrically." Lucy sighed.  
>"Shut up Lucy, no one cares." Rebecca said.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Kotone asked.  
>"Okay, I know what you're saying," Kotone gave a 'Thank god' look as Spirit said.<br>"Rather than just going to meet her, I should surprise her?" Spirit smirked.  
>"That's a great idea! Maka will be so happy to see you! ARE YOU AN IDOT! EVEN BLACK*STAR WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Kotone snaped.<br>"Hey! I'm right here!" Black*Star yelled. "Yeah right." Kotone shrugged.

"I suggest," Sarah spoke. "Go and have some fun."  
>"He already has." Rebecca said pointing at Spirit.<br>"Oh papa..." Maka shook her head. "Anyway, thank you guys."  
>"If you didn't say a thing like that..." Sarah glanced at Summer.<br>"What, me?" Summer gasped. "Yes, you." Kotone sighed.

* * *

><p>"Kid!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy!" Kid high-fived Lucy.<br>"Another hand!" Kid said. "Yeah!" Lucy high-fived Kid with the another hand.

"They sure gets along together." Rebecca said.  
>"Yeah." Sarah replied.<br>"I'd love to see their kids." Rebecca chuckled.  
>"Imagine if their kids hates to be symmetrical." Sarah giggled.<br>"I'd love to see that!" Rebecca laughed.

"Hey Kotone," Lily tapped her shoulder.  
>"What?" Kotone asked.<br>"Do you want to go around this house?" Lily asked.  
>"What about the party?" Kotone asked and looked around.<p>

She saw Kid, Lucy, Liz and Patty dancing.  
>"Lift your leg up to 90 degrees!" Kid and Lucy said in unison.<p>

"It's like that." Lily giggled.  
>"Sure, I'm going." Kotone agreed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Imagine the spy kind of music...)**

Lily and Kotone walked slowly. They hid behind the wall, looked around.  
>"Clear." Lily whispered and gave Kotone a sign.<p>

"So this is Kid's room?" Kotone whispered looking around. "Totally symmetrical."  
>"And neat!" Lily gasped.<br>"He need to tell us how to keep it neat like this." Lily said.  
>"Lily, I think we know the answer." Kotone replied.<p>

"So, what are we doing here?" Kotone asked.  
>"We are going to mess Kid's room as messy as we can." Lily smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Lily and Kotone?" Rebecca asked.<br>"I thought they went to the toilet." Summer said.  
>"Well, they're not here for like, 30 minutes." Sarah said.<br>"Well, they'll be back." Lucy shrugged.

"You're right." Summer smiled. "I'm going to get some food. I'm so hungry."  
>"Get me some too!" Lucy said.<br>"You have yours here." Rebecca pointed at her plate full of food.  
>"I don't care, I want more!" She shouted.<br>"That's Lucy for you." Sarah sighed.

* * *

><p>"We're done!" Lily smiled.<br>"Finally!" Kotone smiled.  
>"With this, Kid will definetly go crazy." Lily said high-fiving Kotone.<p>

"Hey, what is this?" Kotone picked up a book.  
>"I don't know. Let's read it!" Lily said.<br>"It looks like a diary. We should not look at it." Kotone said closing Kid's diary.  
>"Why?" Lily asked. "It might have something interesting."<br>"Hmm... Okay." Kotone shrugged and opened his diary.

"Whoa, Kid's writing is so neat!" Lily said in surprise.

"Okay, next page..." Kotone tried to turn the page. "It's stuck together!"  
>"What? Give it to me!" Lily snatched a diary from Kotone.<p>

*RIP!*

"Oops..." Lily looked at Kid's diary that is now ripped a page.

"Why did you have to rip a page?" Kotone asked.  
>"I don't know..." Lily answered.<br>"He write them everyday. Look, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday. You ripped Thursday!" Kotone hit Lily's head.

She breathed couple of times. "Let's put it back, shall we?"  
>"Yes, I think so too..." Lily answered putting the diary away slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka walked towards Soul.<br>"What do you want?" Soul asked.  
>"Can you play piano for us?" Maka smiled.<br>"What?" Soul choked.

"I want to hear you play too." Liz appeared.  
>"Me too!" Patty giggled.<br>"There is no way I'm playing it." Soul rejected.  
>"We wanna hear too!" Sarah, Rebecca, Lucy and Summer joined.<br>"Okay, now I'll play." Soul said. Everyone made a 'Yay! We can hear it!' face.  
>"Do you think I'll say that?" Soul stuck his tongue out.<p>

"Hey guys what are you talking about?"Lily and Kotone appeared.  
>"Where have you been?" Rebecca asked.<br>"Nothing really." Lily anwered meeting Kotone's eye, they giggled.

"Well, we were asking if Soul can play piano for us." Sarah said.  
>"I wanna hear." Kotone smiled. "Me too." Lily said.<br>"I said no." Soul replied.

"Summer, you play." Kotone said pointing at the piano.  
>"What, I can't play!" Summer shook her head.<br>"Yes you can. I heard you play like, million times." Kotone snapped.  
>"You can play as well." Summer poited at Kotone.<br>"Me? Er, no way." Kotone shook her head.

"Anyway, I am not playing." Soul said as he drank an orange juice.  
>"Miser." Maka mumbled.<br>"Don't care." Soul snapped.

"Everyone enjoying the party?" Kid appeared.  
>"Yeah! Food is great," Black*Star drooled.<br>"Pizza was amazing," Lucy said.  
>"There is music," Summer smiled.<br>"Only if Soul can play piano for us..." Sarah stared at Soul.

"What a good idea. Soul, play something for us." Kid requested.  
>Soul sighed. "Oh great."<p>

"Please, please, please, please..." Everyone begged.  
>"Fine, fine. I'll play." Soul gave up. "So just shut up."<p>

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Whatever..." Soul walked towards the piano.  
>"I'm so excited!" Lily giggled.<br>"Ssshh!" Summer snapped.

* * *

><p>"Soul, you were amazing!" Black*Star shouted hitting his back.<br>"OUCH! That hurts..." Soul mumbled.

"Soul, that was really good." Tsubaki smiled.  
>Soul shrugged.<p>

"Teach me how to play like that!" Kotone shouted her eyes sparkling.  
>"..." Soul chuckled.<br>"I'll teach you." Summer tapped Kotone's shoulder.  
>"Can you really?" Kotone asked.<br>"Hey, I tought my sister!" Summer snapped. She hit Kotone's head.  
>"Owww. I was just joking." Kotone held her head.<p>

"It's 10:30 already?" Kid looked at his watch.  
>"It's only us who's here..." Lucy looked around.<br>"No, Sid-sensei and Profesor Stein is here too," Tsubaki said. "But they're going home." Maka said.

"I'm hungry." Lucy said. "Didn't you eat?" Rebecca asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Where is Crona?" Sarah asked. "She's over... there?" Rebecca poited at the corner of the room.  
>"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.<br>"I feel calm sitting here." Crona smiled weakly.  
>"You call that calm? More like... Depresed." Rebecca said.<br>"Come on Crona, get out from there! We are playing game!" Maka said lively.  
>"Okay." Crona replied.<br>"Be more happy!" Summer said pulling Crona's arm.

"We never said we're gonna play game." Black*Star said to Maka.  
>"Why? I wanna play a game!" Maka whined.<br>"Stop being so childish. Read some books as always." Soul sighed.  
>"But it's Christmas!"Maka shouted.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled.  
>"Er... Lucy?" Rebecca asked. "Are you drunk?"<br>"No." Lucy answered. "I'm just hyper." She laughed.  
>"I think she's drunk." Lily said.<br>"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Lucy shouted. "I'm just hyper."  
>"You had too much sugar." Sarah shook her head.<p>

"This is troublesome." Rebecca sighed. "Why?" Kotone asked.  
>"I don't know." Rebecca answered. "It feels like it."<p>

"Bring some food!" Lucy said. "No, wait. Bring pizza!"  
>"Didn't you eat enough?" Rebecca sighed.<br>"I don't care. I want pizza!" She yelled. "We're out of food." Kid said.

"What?" Lucy hiccuped. "I said..."  
>Rebecca sighed. "She fell asleep. I'll carry her."<p>

"Guys, I think we should go too." Lily said.  
>"Why?" Kotone asked. Lily pointed at Kid.<br>"Yes, Lily is right. We should go too." Kotone nodded.

"If you guys are going, we should head home too." Maka said.  
>"Black*Star...?" Tsubaki sighed. "Is he asleep?" Soul asked. Tsubaki nodded.<br>"Well, we had fun." Soul said.

"You guys are going too?" Kid asked. "It's already late and it's getting cold too." Tsubaki answered.  
>"Okay then. Thank you for coming today." He smiled.<br>"Thanks for inviting us. We had a lot of fun." Maka, Tsubaki, Sarah, Rebecca and Summer bowed.  
>"Yes, we had a lot of fun today Kid." Lily and Kotone smiled. "Maybe invite us next year too?"<br>Kid chuckled. "If I can. Anyway, Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Few Minutes Later-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lily and Kotone stopped walking.<p>

"What are you doing guys? Hurry up!" Sarah said.  
>"Yeah, I'm currying Lucy here!" Rebecca said.<p>

"Wait!" Kotone replied. "We want to hear something."  
>"I think you guys will like it too" Lily chuckled.<p>

...

"See?" Sarah sighed. "Nothing is happening. Now, hurry up and-"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Rebecca asked. "Sound like Kid was screaming." Sarah said.

"That's right!" Lily laughed. "A bit of surprise for Kid."  
>"My... stomach... hurts..." Kotone laughed so hard that she can hardly stand.<br>"Mission succeed!" Lily and Kotone high-fived.

"A bit of surprise?" Rebecca asked.  
>"Yep." Lily and Kotone answered in unison.<p>

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS KID!" Lily and Kotone yelled.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired. Good night." Kid yawned. "Good night." Liz and Patty replied.<p>

_The party went well. What should I do next year..._

Kid entered his room. He could not believe his eyes.

"What the hell?" Kid asked himself.

His room was in mess.  
>A big poster was moved 5cm away and was tilted, 4 candles was in different sizes and one of them was blown.<p>

"How can this happen!" Kid panicked.

He entered the bathroom.  
>One of the toilet paper was gone and the other one was not folded in triangle.<p>

"The symmetry..." Kid mumbled.  
>"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.<p>

"I... need to sit down..." Kid staggered.

From far distance, he heard someone yell. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS KID!"

He looked around. He saw a note on a table.

**Very Merry X'mas Kid!  
>This is a X'mas present from Lily and Kotone.<br>Hope you like it ;)  
><strong> **From your lovely friends :)**

He quickly opened a drawer.  
>"I will never forget this!" He got a diary.<p>

"Okay..." Kid mumbled as he turned the page.  
>He stopped.<p>

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday...?" Kid rubbed his eyes.  
>"Whoa. Maybe I'm tired or stressed," He chuckled. "Staying at this disgusting room."<p>

He recognized a page was ripped. He was speechless.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened?" Summer asked.<br>"I don't know." Kotone shrugged.  
>"Could it be that he fainted?" Summer asked worried.<p>

"Relax," Lily said. "It happens so many times."  
>"You're right." Sarah nodded. "He'll be fine."<p>

"Lucy, we're home. Wake up!" Rebecca shook Lucy.  
>"Leave me alone..." Lucy muttered. "Okay." Rebecca shrugged and walked off."<p>

"I'm going to sleep." Kotone stretched. "Santa Clause is coming!"

"You still believe in Santa?" Summer asked.  
>"Yep." Kotone smiled. "<br>Summer shrugged. "Whatever."

"Where does he come from?" Lily asked.  
>"I don't know." Kotone shrugged." Ask Santa."<p>

"Good night." Kotone yawned. "Good night." Everyone replied.

"Lucy," Sarah tapped her shoulder. "Wake up. You'll catch a cold."  
>"No I want..." Lucy replied.<br>"Come on Lucy, wake up!" Summer shook her hard as she can.

"I'm dizzy..." Lucy muttered. "I'm feeling sick..."

"Summer..." Sarah face palmed. "What?" Summer asked.  
>"We should stand back, I think." Rebecca said taking a step back.<p>

"No... I'm fine." Lucy smiled.  
>"Lucy..." Three girls face palmed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Next Day-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Kotone smiled.<br>"Morning." Others yarned.

"Why so happy?" Lucy asked.  
>"Because it's Christmas!" Kotone cheered. "Ooh! Present!"<p>

She ran towards the Christmas tree and sat under it.  
>"What is it?" Summer asked. "Wait! I'm opening it now." Kotone snapped.<br>She opened her present slowly, then gasped. "A phone!"

"I got a boots." Summer smiled. "Lucky!" Lily snatched Summer's boots. "Give it back!" Summer shouted.

"Why do you like Christmas?" Rebecca asked Kotone.  
>"Because I get presents for free. I also like birthday. Though I don't like getting old..." Kotone answered.<br>"You're still 15." Summer scoffed. "I don't care." Kotone replied.

"Well," Lily sighed. "This is the best Christmas I ever had."  
>"Me too." Summer smiled. "Me too!" Lucy laughed.<p>

"Let's play basketball!" Kotone shouted.  
>"Really?" Summer's eyes sparkled. "Sure!" She smiled.<br>"Are you serious?" Lucy asked. "It's like, 1 o'clock- Oh who cares." Lucy sighed.  
>"Okay, should we invite Maka and them lot?" Rebecca asked.<p>

"Yeah," Kotone answered. "Make sure you invite Kid!" Lily giggled at Kotone's statement.

"Come on you two, let's go!" Sarah yelled across the room.

"Okay, coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! Thank you for reading :)<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

****Rebecca - ****BluePatronusRedMuse  
><strong>**Lily - BlackRoseAki22  
>Sarah - FlowerandShadow<br>Lucy - Blackwingcrow**  
>Summer - who does not have an account<br>Shannon - Who does not have an account **


End file.
